


Under Parallel Stars

by DorkPatroller (Lilmissprine)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (very long), Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, if you don't like it, in the past and referenced a few times and all over the damn place, it cannot be ignored, just don't click it, reunited feelings, sort of canon compliant, stress the sort of, there is mpreg in this fic, you'll regret it if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmissprine/pseuds/DorkPatroller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin left Nohr and returned to Ylisse, he thought he was supposed to be happier than he was. (He always knew, deep down, that Niles wouldn't come with him, but it still hurt none the less.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Please Come With Me; No Please Don't Leave Me Behind.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN LISTEN READ THIS NOTE IT IS SO IMPORTANT: 
> 
> Hi. 
> 
> I have the gay fates hack and in my game I married Odin and Niles and then I got Ophelia and Nina and they were very cute mucho cute sisters. Listen to me. I wrote a crack fic about how they accidentally had kids (YOU CAN FIND THE CRACK FIC HERE BUT IT ISN'T NECESSARY TO READ IT BY ANY MEANS: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OSGDJxMDvf0mOTu6_C_I4fyL04RQuOaWEFP_AiXB7S8/edit?usp=sharing )
> 
> but then the feelings got real and the need got strong and here is a multi chaptered fanfiction about babies. Based loosely (lOOSELy because Laslow and Selena's entire backstory changed) on that crack fic. Also this is like 95% a gift for my friend and 5% just shameless self indulgence.

The world was saved. To Odin, it meant a lot. It meant that a great evil could no longer ravage the world, turn families or friends against one another, or even live on to possess others. It also meant that the people within that world were safe. His daughters were safe. They would never have to hide in deep realms again—and that was something he was entirely grateful for... because he had missed _enough_ of their childhoods. It was hardly fair to them that their parents were barely a decade older than them... and part of Odin wished that he had found a way to keep them safe without having to raise them there. If he could have sent them anywhere else, he would have.

They were beautiful. Ophelia was just fourteen, barely starting the process of blossoming into a woman and _thank the gods_ she hadn't disappeared with her sister. Her intuition and faith in her parents was the reason why they were reunited in the first place. Finding out that Nina had run off to their world alone was the scariest moment in Odin's life, and needless to say when she turned up he was more relieved than angry with her. But something had happened, something had made her think that she had been lied to her whole life. Odin was... going to fix that.

The time to return to Ylisse was near. He had already spoken to each of his daughters about it, with the promise that he would never force them to leave the world they had known their whole lives... but that he would be going home. It had been fear, in his eyes, but Ophelia longed to see greater worlds and learn of their ways and their spells and their chosen ones... and Nina longed for answers and the truth to her parent's pasts. Both of them had agreed to return to Ylisse with Odin.

The stars were above them in the sky, but Odin and Laslow were splayed out on the grass below it. The decision to go home had been made. Selena had chosen the date, it would be on the morrow. It was easiest this way. They had to disappear before the kingdoms worked out their differences and their treaties and their new leaders... they had to look like they vanished in the war, lest historians try to record them.

“Owain?”

Laslow's voice was tiny, so small, and Odin turned his head (and the grass tickled his nose) to look at his life-long friend. He looked nervous, and tired, and weak, and it didn't seem right considering the fighting was long behind them. Silently he reached out for Laslow's gloved hand, coiled their fingers together and smiled something reassuring. “Mm? What is it?”

“I have a confession to make.”

Curiosity spiked in Odin, although he was somewhat certain what Laslow had to say. He had been thinking about this for some time now, after all... and he had always had a good read on what Laslow did or thought. “Confess away—only myself and the stars will hear you.”

Laslow closed his eyes, and when he did Odin thought he saw a tear slip down his cheek. He squeezed Odin's hand in his, drawing the strength to speak. “I... I won't be joining you and Severa in Ylisse.”

Yes, Odin supposed he knew this was coming. He had seen it mildly throughout the war, but the affection that Prince Xander poured out onto Laslow was more clear than ever since he was free to be himself, free to live in peace. Laslow had always wanted to find real, true love in life... and Odin was far from inexperienced when it came to weighing the options of staying or going.

“Lord Xander has asked me to... to stay with him.” He was almost whispering, and the night swallowed up his voice so much that Odin had to strain to hear him. “I have the chance to stay with him... we can start our family, and I... I can make sure he is always safe.”

Odin didn't bother to ask him if he had considered it carefully. No one wanted to go home more than Laslow once had, to be wrapped up in his mother's embrace and to dance in the sunshine. Nohr would always be darker but it had in it the people that Laslow wanted to protect the most, now.

“I understand.” Odin croaked, and he gripped Laslow's hands so tight he thought that he might break him, but Laslow didn't even complain. He turned his attention back to the stars, for a moment. Slow tears rolled from the corners of his eyes to the grass, while he thought about it. His best friend, his greatest rival, and he would be parting ways with him come morning and never seeing his smiling face again. “Will you... Will you do me one favor?”

“I would do a hundred favors for you, Odin.” Laslow answered confidently, and Odin was tempted to ask him for more. To beg him to tell Xander everything about his past. If he was planning to stay, he may forget it. Odin wanted nothing to do with being forgotten. As it was... well he took a shaky breath.

“Just... keep an eye on Niles for me.” Odin whispered. Another few hot tears rolled down the sides of his face and he looked anywhere but Laslow—despite knowing that his dark eyes were staring directly at him.

“Oh, no, Odin...” Laslow said it with worry, with compassion, with hurt. He felt the sorrow that Odin felt, he had always been too empathetic for his own good. Laslow rolled onto his side and tucked himself into Odin's side. It was meant to be a hug, but the way it came to pass it was more like a set of lovers watching the skies together. The idea was laughable, though. At this point in his life Odin could imagine himself with no one else but the lewd marksman who stole his heart.

And broke it.

“He said he wouldn't go with you?”

“He never said it.” Odin muttered. “He asked me to stay. He asked me so many times. I can't... I want... I miss _home_.”

“I miss home as well.” Laslow whispered. Odin wondered if Laslow was staying on impulse. He wondered if he was staying but trying not to think of what he was losing. He wondered if there was more to the way he said they were starting a family. He wondered how long ago Laslow had made this decision. Laslow was going to stay. Odin wished he could be brave enough to stay.

“He has nothing left here.” Odin said. Niles, that was. He had lost so many things in his life, but he swore his duty was to Leo and it seemed that his duty was overpowering his bond with Odin, with their children. “Why won't he come with me? I...” He openly wept, and Laslow hugged him close, and the crickets chirped but did little to cover up the sorrowful sound.

“If he stays here... he'll be alone again.” Eventually Odin whispered that, and Laslow must have realized then that the request Odin had made was real. He nodded his head.

“I promise you, Owain, he will be safe and sound. I will protect him, for you—even from himself.”

Odin was thankful for the promise, but he still felt twisted and empty and wrong. How could someone love him, for years even, and then suddenly let go? They had a bond, they had children, they had _their whole lives_ ahead of them... Why did it have to end like this?

 

…

 

Ophelia Dusk. She was an angel, sometimes. So young to have faced war, barely even a teenager. Niles had gone to her room by his own will, sat down to talk to her when she asked. But after deliberately asking for him to speak with her... she found herself at a loss for words. It was something that Niles hated to see happen to her. It was nearly as awful as _Odin_ lost for words. It meant something was horrible and gross and wrong.

So he stretched out on her bed, and she curled up against him, and she fell asleep. For a long time he laid awake there, listening to her breathe. He could remember when she was just newly born, being so quiet in her crib... and Niles would lay beside it and listen to her breathe. He always thought that Ophelia took more after him than Nina ever had. They shared the same hair color, the same skin, and Ophelia was young, but no stranger to finding in amusement in the discomfort of others (though, thankfully, she rarely caused anything more than a silly prank). More than that, though, she took after Odin. She was bright and loud and loved to explore and imagine and daydream. Nina took after Niles in the worst ways. She took to stealing like it was second nature, she judged others before she truly knew them, and she objectified people. While those were traits she came by honestly... Niles had wanted to be a better father than that. He had hoped he would have her whole life to fix it, that when the war ended he could show her that he wasn't the awful, dirty rat she thought he was.

But they were leaving him, tomorrow. With the dawn they would be swept away to another world, Odin would return to the life he once knew. He would be _Owain_ again. But Niles... well he couldn't leave. Everything he was, he was because of Prince Leo's mercy and wisdom. He granted him the gift of life, even when Niles had begged for death, and a debt like that could never be repaid.

Staying in Nohr would come at a cost. Odin liked to call himself the darkness, but he was really the light that made Nohr less gloomy, for Niles. It was hard to imagine his life before him, and it was going to be a difficult task to return to it.

Eventually he slipped out of his daughter's bed, out of her room, and into the halls. He was greeted by the sight of Nina. She was beautiful, even with that disgusted look on her face. Braided blonde hair and bright blue eyes and copper skin, she was _perfect_. He had thought so the day she was born and he still did now. Love for her swelled within him, but she had made it clear in the time they had spent together that she didn't care for him anymore.

Odin was right to hate the deep realms.

“Father.”

“Nina,”

“I just overheard something outside.”

“Oh?” Niles asked, and he crossed his arms. “Pray tell.”

“It was just dad. Crying. Over you. Nothing you would care about though, seeing as how you so clearly don't care about any of us.” What had he done to her? He had left her deep realm one day, and she hugged him tight and said she loved him and wished him well... and then before he knew it Ophelia was wandering through a market and gave them the news that Nina had disappeared some time before. What had poisoned her mind, made her think he was the devil himself? She hardly carried that same resentment towards Odin—only some displeasure that he was a man without a history. He supposed she would be learning his history soon enough.

To think that Odin was crying was saddening, yes, but he sort of deserved it. Part of Niles was glad. Good! He should suffer! He was leaving Niles behind, like a toy that had lost it's appeal, and he was taking their children with him. Niles was the victim in this, it was hardly the other way around. “Nina...”

“You disgust me! He's heartbroken! I don't even _like you_ and I want you to come with us! For _him_!”

“He doesn't have to go.”

“His _life_ is there! You don't have to stay!”

“My life is here.” Niles said it with authority, and Nina's face faded from anger to disappointment. He wondered if she would ever forgive him.

“I hate you.”

No, not likely, he supposed. He imagined there came a time in every parent's life when their child said they hated them, and it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but... wow. As she stormed off, Niles was struck by that reality. Ophelia chose not to say goodbye. Odin was leaving him. Nina _hated him_.

 

…

 

They shared the same bed that night, but it wasn't the same. They didn't bicker or kiss or make dirty, sweaty sins in the sheets. Odin curled around Niles from behind, securely wrapping his arms around his waist, and Niles sighed in response to it. He pressed back against his chest and tried to ignore the unspoken conversation between them. _Please come with me_. Or _Please stay._ It was no use anymore. They both knew what was going to happen.

When Niles woke up the next morning, his family was gone... and he had been abandoned yet again.

 


	2. These First Days Without You Are So Hard (And They Are Only The Beginning)

It was like waking up from a dream, but also like crashing into another world. It wasn't very gentle. It left his body feeling shaky and unsteady, but Owain managed just fine. When he looked at himself he saw the style of clothes he once wore, and he saw that Severa was dressed much like she used to as well. Severa looked around, and he did as well, and the world was bright and joyful and _perfect_. The sun was shining down, the grass blowing in a breeze, it was everything he'd ever hoped it would be.

It was peaceful.

Momentarily. Then it was a shriek. “MY HAIR!” Owain winced and turned around, faced with Nina. Her whole life she had shared his hair color—pale blonde that was just like Lissa. But that was a disguise, one he wore while he was in Nohr. Her hair (and he imagined, his own) was now chestnut brown—it was the color Owain shared with his father, Lon'qu. Twisted into her long braids, he thought it looked good on her... but he had to admit, it was _odd_ to see his daughter with darker hair.

Ophelia's hair went unchanged. Still snowy and white, she was already reaching out and holding on to the pigtail braids her sister wore. “Oh! Nina you look wondrous!” She said it and Nina deflated a little (Ophelia was good for both calming _or_ riling her older sister, dependent upon her mood) and she seemed to look between Owain and Severa.

“ _Dad_. You never said my hair was going to change colors!”

Owain didn't know for sure if it would happen. He supposed part of him had expected it. A glance at Severa and her bright orange hair, and Owain guessed he wasn't surprised by that. Seeing her with orange hair again wasn't startling or surprising, it was just familiar and sort of nice. It wasn't jarring, like Nina's hair.

He wondered if his daughters thought he looked strange, too. He circled her, looking her over, and then he nodded his head. “Ophelia is right! You're magnificent. And even if you weren't—I didn't know it would happen to you.” She reached out and swatted at him and he sidestepped her.

“So you're saying it's ugly?”

“No! It's beautiful!” Ophelia protested. “I love it! I wish my hair had changed, as well! Ophelia Dusk, with hair the color of the darkened sky. Can you imagine?”

Owain could imagine, but it made his chest lurch. Ophelia's hair was _Niles'_ hair. It was thick and snowy and precious. Her skin was the same copper color, and when she smiled triumphantly she looked like him. So he said “You're perfect the way you are,” and he turned his attention to Severa.

“You think we're in the right place?” She asked.

“It's hard to say.” Owain admitted. They had wanted to see their parents again. Alive. They wanted to be in a world where their parents were alive and well. Granted, it had been a long debate. Part of them also very much wanted to go back to the world where their parents—their real parents—rested. But it would be a lonely world, and Owain was relieved... that his daughters wouldn't have to see a world that leveled by death.

They didn't have to wait for long to find out. Atop the hill that the road to town followed a new figure appeared. Slim and blotted out by the sun, but not still by any means. Not for long. She ran. Ran fast and hard and at first Owain worried but then he grinned a wide grin because this was a flash of _blue_ and hard earned smiles. She wrapped Severa up in a hug first (and Owain wasn't surprised considering the way their relationship left off). Severa was all smiles and love without reserve and it was good to see her like that, because honestly she was kind of a downer the whole time they were in Nohr.

“Severa! Owain! You've returned, you made it!” Lucina beamed. She had changed in five years, but only for the better. She'd clearly taken the role of Exalt if her clothes were anything to go by, which only led to more questions honestly. “I have so much to tell you!”

Not a moment after she peeled herself away from Severa Lucina wrapped him up in a hug. “I've missed you, cousin. A world without you is a world too quiet. Even a world so wonderful as this.”

“Wonderful?” Severa asked. “What—What world are we _in_ exactly?”

Lucina brightened. Owain had missed her smile. For so long it was hidden by determination or fear or reserve. He had missed her in general. There was not another woman alive so out of tune with sarcasm... it was infinitely fun to mess with her. She said “Just shortly after you left our future was restored by our actions. By sacrificing herself to destroy the Fell Dragon, Robin ensured our old future _never happened_. Naga restored us to how things should have been. Our parents, our world, our lives... and _that_ is where you are.”

“Our _real_ parents?”

“The very ones! Although we remember things slightly differently, they do remember our sacrifices. And now, here we stand in a world of peace! I was worried that you three—having gone off to that 'secret mission'--may not ever make it here... Now that you're all back, everything is per—oh no.”

Owain shifted uncomfortably when she said that. She had been happy—and hey he had been too. A world where his parents were alive? Their deaths wiped away by the hands of time themselves? He was _more_ than happy to indulge in that. He had imagined he would have to introduce his daughters to his parents graves, but this... this meant maybe they would meet them in person. It was... incredible!

“Where is my brother..?”

Severa looked down sheepishly and Owain looked away too. Lucina began to grow nervous, her hand drawn to her chest, but luckily for everyone Nina was never afraid to put her nose into other peoples' business. She whacked her dad. “Laslow, right?” but she was confident. She continued. “Laslow fell in love and chose to stay behind.”

“Truly? He's alive and well..?” Lucina asked. Owain smiled and nodded his head.

“Better than well. He has found true and absolute happiness. Do not mourn for him—for he sits in the lap of luxury and basks in the love of a king.”

Was that better? Lucina brightened just a little bit. Hope restored to her. She slid her hand through Severa's, and Owain noticed her squeeze it, and part of him was jealous. He wanted a reassuring gesture too. The good news was that Nina and Ophelia took to either side of him, and he was able to reach out and clasp their hands in his own momentarily.

“Come—we should all get back to the castle. Everyone will be so pleased you're back! You'll be called heroes!”

 

…

 

When she fell into his arms his mother was exactly as he'd always remembered her, if not just a little older. The age she should rightfully be, having lived and not died. He wasn't bothered by it, he loved it. Her face ever beautiful and youthful in spite of it, anyway. He loved each second because they were seconds spent with a mother who never lost her life. She was warm and smelled like her perfume and she cried on him and he laughed because he had never expected the pure bliss that came with being held by his mother.

Lon'qu didn't cry but he still let Owain hug him, and Owain could remember the exact moment an arrow took his father's life... and yet here he was, alive and well. Lucina had not been lying: this world was a dream, it was perfect. It was everything he'd ever been too afraid to hope for. Lon'qu said he was proud of Owain and he imagined that those words would stay with him forever.

Heartfelt reunions were only part of meeting his parents again, however. Something new—something precious—came with it. Lissa practically bounced in place when she finally asked, finally said “Who are these girls?”

He had practically prepared for this moment his whole life, although he never thought he'd have the chance to say it. He slipped behind his daughters, pushed them forward, and he said “Ah! Prepare yourselves, for your eyes look upon the two most beautiful and powerful girls to ever walk in this world, to ever stand in the light of day! You look upon Ophelia Dusk and Nina the Nightingale!”

Ophelia took a deep bow and she spoke in her delicate voice “It's a pleasure to meet you!”

Nina, on the other hand, covered her blushing face and groaned into her hands. “Gross— _Dad—_ you're embarrassing me!”

“Dad?” Lon'qu asked. He raised his chin a little, looked over the girls a little more carefully, and Owain wondered why this felt so embarrassing. Maybe because it was hard to explain having two teenage daughters when he was clearly not old enough for that. Maybe it was because he came here lacking _Niles_. In any case, he nodded his head.

“Er—Yes. These are my daughters.”

Lissa was quick to run closer and admire them. She looked over Nina first, who peaked at her through her fingers. “How can these be your daughters..?” She asked, moving to walk in a suspicious circle around Ophelia. Ophelia giggled and twirled for her, and Lissa smiled so bright. It was a relief. “They're barely younger than you are—did they time travel, too?” But she stopped when she noticed it, the mark on Ophelia's forearm, and she pulled Ophelia's arm to her. “Oh! This— _wow_!”

Owain supposed that was proof if nothing else. He grinned at her. “Not time travel but... well something just as complex. Trust me—I was there to hold these girls when they were babes wrapped in cloths.”

Lon'qu was silent but that wasn't a surprise. He was... surprised. It was clear on his face. Maybe he hadn't been prepared to be a grandfather yet—especially to a teenage girl. He'd likely expected to be old and gray (or even dead) long before that happened. Owain supposed he would cope just fine. It couldn't be any more strange than his own son traveling back through time to greet him, once upon a time.

“Well don't keep me waiting, Owain! Tell me more!” Lissa took a step back from Ophelia, but held her by the hands. Side by side they looked more similar than he had remembered them being. “What about their mother? Where is she?”

Owain coughed. He couldn't really think of a better explanation. Nina's smile grew wicked (she came by that honestly) and Ophelia giggled and Owain said “Oh—that--they don't... that's a _long_ story.”

Lissa was skeptical. “How long?”

“Very long. And... a little embarrassing.”

“ _Dad_! You can't call me an _embarrassment_! Gods, I should be calling _you_ that!” Nina whined. She pulled down on her pigtails in frustration and Owain chuckled because he wasn't embarrassed about her existence, he was more embarrassed about the accidental way it came to be. In any case, his embarrassment quickly shifted to Ophelia when she began to tell his story for him (and was this what his life would be like from now on? Nosy teenage girls telling all his secrets? He hardly needed Inigo to read his journal any more, because his own daughters would recite it loud and clear).

Ophelia folded her hands delicately in front of her chest and she preached the tale. “The birth of my sister was a miraculous symphony, written in the stars themselves and composed by two lovers, connected by a thread of fate and destined to become the Chosen Ones. Together only they could weave the harmony that created our family, and find true happiness.”

Very gently he cupped his hand around Ophelia's mouth. She wasn't wrong, though. He wasn't all that shy about telling the story himself, but... well it still _hurt_. It was still an open wound that she was pouring sparkling salt into. It hurt to suck in a breath, to try and speak when his thoughts were flooded with the sultry voice that used to whisper promises in his ear and the particular shade of blue to his eye, an eye that was always _always_ trained on Owain.

“They don't have a 'mother' in the traditional sense.” He finally said, and he lowered his hand away from Ophelia's mouth. “I'll tell you all about it just... Mm. Maybe not now.”

His mother met his eyes and he knew she was going to ask him about this later. He absolutely knew. But maybe it would be easier to talk about when it was just the two of them. It was—he didn't want his resolve to waver in front of Nina or Ophelia.

Nina... who was already circling Lon'qu like a panther stalking its prey. “Hm, hm... So this is 'gramps', is it? You're very handsome.”

“Hnn.” Lon'qu made a face. “What—Why are you..?”

“Such strong arms... yes, I think I've got plans for you.”

Owain wasn't even mad that she was objectifying her own grandfather. He was just happy for the distraction.

 

…

 

She was nothing if not _cute_ in her effort to be quiet. Maybe Owain was just used to listening for the faintest sound of entry now, but he turned his head before she had a chance to even just barely approach. It had been a long day.

This was their real home. It had been hard to grasp that. It took Owain a while to let it sink in. He belonged here. Part of him still thought he was in the wrong place, and part of him really wondered if he belonged in Nohr, now.

Nina and Ophelia fit right in. They spent the whole day exploring the castle and meeting the inhabitants. Severa spent a lot of time there as well—but she also spent her fair share of time with her parents. Owain wondered if he could talk to her about how he felt, but part of him didn't want to bring her down.

She was so happy to be with Lucina again.

Ophelia and Lissa hit it off quickly. Ophelia was thrilled that Lissa could understand her easily and Lissa had plenty of interesting stories to tell the fourteen year old. Nina was busy stalking Chrom and Lon'qu all day—no doubt already halfway through writing a novel about their non-existant sex life. Owain wasn't sure that was the healthiest way for a teenager to live but... well who was he to stop her? There was no harm in being imaginative.

Probably.

But now Lissa wasn't with Ophelia. She was with Owain, and she came to sit beside him on the window seat. Below them was the garden, full of fireflies and daisies and where Nina and Ophelia were currently sitting and talking together. Not that Owain had really been watching him. If he was honest with himself he was in his own head.

“Owain?”

“Mhmm?”

“Will you tell me about their mother now, since it's just us?”

He knew it was coming of course but he chuckled none the less. She hadn't even let a day pass! She must have been truly curious. “While we were in Nohr... things were different. Nohr had incredible mages. Stronger than any mage to ever live here—able to do things we were unable to fathom! In Nohr magic could animate objects, create monsters... even allow for two men or two women to have a child together.”

He hesitated just long enough for Lissa to come to an understanding. He watched her, his cheeks actually turning a fiercer shade of pink in tandem with the smile cracking across her face. “So when you said it was _embarrassing_...”

“I,”

“...You meant because _you_ are their mother?”

“That's not..! I mean—There's more... That's not _all_ of it!” Owain winced at the way his voice sounded in that moment—whiny and shy. He wasn't shy about this. It was hard to explain, but... well it was an accident and _horribly_ timed but it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. To either of them. Or maybe it was the worst? It certainly made things harder, now.

Lissa hugged his arm and cooed at him. “Aw, my little hero had his own babies! What a brave boy!”

“Oh trust me,” Owain muttered at her with the roll of his eyes, “Bravery was not involved.” Bravery had taken a serious vacation the day that Nina was born. He caught her hand, overlaid it with his own. “If—and _only if—_ you insist on using that terminology then I am only _Nina's_ 'mother'. I am Ophelia's 'father'. But we never— _I never_... They always just called me 'dad'.”

“That's so sweet.” Lissa considered. “Well in that case, did they have the same 'opposite parent'?”

Owain could swear he'd thought of eighty things she would ask him and if he had children with two different people was not on the list. “What? Of course they do!”

“Well I don't know!” Lissa huffed. “You're asking me to accept a lot of _really_ crazy information all at once, Owain! Give me a break!”

“Well I wasn't out there having children with everyone in Nohr!” Owain thought it was funny, though. And honestly bless his mother's heart, because she really _was_ taking this information easily. Maybe because they had been through time travel and dragons and a plethora of other insanity in their lifetimes... this was far from the strangest, wasn't it?

He sighed and looked out the window again and he noticed that Nina was writing in a journal and Ophelia was leaning over her shoulder to watch. No doubt writing something obscene. At least his journals weren't... quite so vivid.

“Sooooo..? Who was it?”

“Oh.” She was going to ask that? He'd hoped maybe she would drop the subject where it laid.

“Owain? You can tell me...”

He pulled his knees closer to himself and paused all conversation to look up at the stars. Niles loved them. The stars, that was. He used to sit and stare at the moon and the stars in silence. Owain never managed to work out what he was thinking about. Whenever he asked Niles would always change the subject—make it about constellations or Owain or _sex_ and it was hard to focus. Owain knew a lot about Niles and the life he suffered through, but... he knew far from everything.

“He...” He tried, and had to stop again. How could he describe him? It was strange, to sit here with Lissa and just expect her to accept so much. Accept that _Owain Dark_ had run off to another world, fought in a valiant war, fallen in love with a broken man, started a family with him, and then broke him further... and Owain didn't want to think about that. “His name was Niles. He was... honestly an ass. Ophelia looks just like him.”

“Was..? Did he die?”

“No!” Owain shook his head. “No—and I hope he never does. He just... had to stay behind.” He must have looked like a heartbroken puppy because his mother was looking at him like he was a sad and wounded animal. He didn't like it. It didn't feel good. Leo deserved the finest retainers but Owain was _sure_ he would have understood, after all of this. He was _sure_ he would have been more than alright with Niles going with him.

“I'm so happy you're home, sweetie.” Lissa whispered at first, but with a squeak her voice came through clear again. “Anyone who didn't think you were worth following isn't worthy of _Owain Dark_ anyway, right? My baby deserves the best!”

That wasn't exactly how this worked, but Owain still laughed instead of crying. It was clearly her goal and he was thankful for it. He still sort of wished he could go back to Nohr, though. Of course it did no good to wish, now. There was no going back, there was no fixing things. He just had to try to pick up the pieces and move on.

He hoped Niles was dealing with this better than he was.

 

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

 

It was stupid how quiet the castle was without him in it. It was stupid how much Niles was hurting. He got up as he always did, he carried the tray with Leo's breakfast on it to his room, and it was... eerie. No Odin holding the door, no jabs at how he would have squeezed only the freshest of oranges, no jokes about if they should name each berry on the plate (and perhaps Odin would have thought they should, would it make Leo a more capable man that day) and it was just Niles.

It had been quite some time now since it had been _just_ Niles.

He pushed open the door to Leo's room and he was not surprised to see that he was already up and dressed and working at his desk. Leo was often found doing work and working _too hard_ at it and Niles and Odin could try as they might, but he would never take an unnecessary break.

Leo clearly hadn't expected to see him. He glanced up and then looked back down at his paperwork, but not a second later he dropped the quill and asked “Niles? I—what? Wasn't Odin leaving this morning?”

Niles set down the tray on the desk with more of a clank than he wanted, and he swiftly reached out to steady the glass. Would this be his life today? Spending endless seconds talking about him, dwelling on him? “Yes.” He said firmly. “He did.”

Niles couldn't remember a time when Leo looked as concerned as he did in that moment. Not in any battle and certainly not in any tactical situation, this was something new to his face. It was genuine uncertainty. “You didn't go _with him_? Why not?”

Niles hummed in response, and it was mostly just to cover up the waver he felt may have snuck into his voice. He managed to make it smooth when he said “My debt to you is not yet repaid, milord.”

“Oh, no.”

“Hmm?” Niles asked, and he was certainly curious as to what brought about _that_ response. Leo pushed a hand through his bangs (although he had yet to properly comb his hair yet, it seemed, and Niles had yet to double check that his wardrobe was correctly assembled so he was in no danger of being seen like that).

“Niles, please tell me you didn't abandon your family over _me_? Your debt to me was repaid years and years ago! You have saved my life countless times.”

And it hurt. Not because he was told his debt was repaid, but because even Leo thought he had made the wrong choice. But how could he leave him behind? The man was the sole reason he was even alive to stand here and suffer through this conversation. He cleared his throat. “More accurately, milord, it was my family who abandoned me.”

“ _Niles_.” Exasperation and concern, when mixed together, sounded like Leo was about to break into pieces. He stood up behind the desk. “Maybe there is still time. We should speak with Laslow right away—he may know something.”

Niles heart stopped beating for a moment or two, he thought. “Laslow?” When it did beat again it beat hard in his ears. “Wouldn't he have gone ahead with the others?”

“What?” Leo asked, and he shook his head no. “Oh, no. Laslow... Xander has asked him to marry him. Laslow chose to stay in Nohr.”

It didn't sink in easily. More accurately, it sank in like poison absorbing into a bloodied wound. It burned and it flooded and Niles couldn't understand it. Laslow stayed in Nohr. How was it that Laslow could stay behind, and not Odin? How _dare_ Odin leave him behind?

“I have no interest in begging. Odin would have stayed here as well, if he...”

Leo sat back down. Niles never finished the sentence, but Leo could have gathered what he meant. “Niles... I plan to drop this subject, but listen to me well: If the chance ever arises—if you _ever_ want to leave my side... you owe me nothing. I value you more than any person in this castle, but you are not a slave to me.”

Of course Niles knew he was no man's slave, but it still felt empty and cold. Maybe he was using Leo as his excuse, as his reason. He couldn't leave him alone, not when he owed him such a hefty debt. And yet... there he was saying the debt was repaid and it made him feel wrong. Maybe if he had known for certain Leo felt this way before, maybe he would have gone? But Odin could have stayed—just like Laslow stayed. He chose to leave...

Niles supposed that meant that their falling out was inevitable anyway.

 

…

 

A week passed with little but a peep on the subject of Odin and Selena. Niles felt like perhaps if he played his cards just so he may be able to push the subject from anyone's minds. Maybe they would all forget.

Selena never existed.

Odin never existed.

Would it be hard to forget them? Selena was of little value to Niles. She had never been the type to mix herself up with him and he worried little about her. Odin would be difficult to forget. Everything about him stood out, from his clothes that just blatantly asked to be removed to his stupid laugh. But he was a lie.

Odin was a happy lie that entered his life and disappeared when it felt convenient. It was a lie when they kissed and a lie when he asked Niles to stay cautious and a lie when he said he loved him (but it was not a lie when Niles said he loved him back). Perhaps it sounded extreme, or harsh, but it was... how Niles could cope. If everything had been a sweet lie then it was easier to be angry, and to heal. Did that mean that Nina was a lie? Was Ophelia a lie?

Nothing about his daughters were lies. Their tiny hands wrapped around his finger or the way they spent all their time together, weaving stories and making up scripts... those had to be real. The raw joy he felt when Nina's first cries echoed in his ears, when he made her a promise to shelter her... that had to be real. It had to be real when Ophelia was just born and would lay on his chest and sleep and drool on his shirt and he had never bothered to mind.

But maybe they were all just a dream? It would be easier to forget a dream.

A footstep made him turn. Not any step either, and Niles turned to face the man with silvery gray hair who was _also_ a lie. A living, breathing, walking lie who took up residency in this castle and still pretended to be a loyal retainer when he was nothing but a falsehood. Niles cornered him, pushed him against the stone and he splayed his hands against the cold wall on either side of him, and Laslow froze in everything he was doing to look at his face.

“Why, hello. Is there... something I can do for you?” He asked, and it was like he was playing a game. It was like he didn't know—like he didn't think Niles knew. Like he thought he was swift or sneaky or light on his feet and perhaps he was an excellent dancer but he was _not_ an excellent sneak-er.

“Mmhmm. Why are you keeping tabs on me?”

A solid week and Niles knew that Laslow was stalking him now and then. Watching him. To what end? There was no need, no reason or rhyme it was _sickening._ Laslow said “Oh, I... what?”

Niles was all to happy to grip his shoulders and slam him into the wall just hard enough that his head bounced off of it and would leave a pleasant bump. “I'm not stupid.” He watched Laslow reach up and rub the back of his head the moment he was free again. After that he folded his arms around himself, defended himself,and Niles was annoyed by him just for existing. “I know you're following me. Tell me why.”

“Owain asked me to.”

Owain. Odin had told him his name when they were trapped in a deep realm, waiting to greet their daughter and knowing it was the safest, and the easiest, way to do so. Niles had liked it at the time. It was nice to be trusted with bits and pieces of his lover's past and certainly nice to call him by his name. Odin loved it, loved being called by name. It was obvious in how he smiled just a little every time. How long had it been since others had called him by that name?

It became habit to call him that when they were alone, but Niles had long since stopped. Odin was Odin. Odin was the man he had loved and cherished and... Well Owain was in another world, now. Owain was gone. Odin was a dream. “Don't call him that.”

“I was... He was worried about you, Niles.” Laslow straightened his shirt the moment Niles backed away from him, and he sighed in relief to have the space around him empty again. “He asked me to make sure you were alright.”

“If he cared all that much...” Niles hesitated. “Hmph. Leave me alone, Laslow.” And Laslow left him, continued on his way down the hall and rubbed the back of his head once more. Niles wondered if Laslow would mention it to the king. Would Xander be angry that he'd pushed around his pretty little boyfriend?

Maybe he would have him punished? A tantalizing idea... but Niles knew that Laslow wouldn't tattle on him. He was too prissy and refined for that.

 


	3. I Would Cut Down The Sun If It Dared Burn My Daughter (I Miss Her So Much, You See)

Nina found her father in the armory. He was there often enough, but this time with the purpose of polishing some of the armor. Doubtless a task that could be performed twice as efficiently by someone who wasn't so delicate to the steel, but... it was a task that calmed him. He noticed her arrival if only because he had developed a sense for being spied on. Lest his daughter be writing a story about _him_ (and it wouldn't be the first time. Needless to say he was actually proud of her creativity... however _humiliating_ it may be).

“Aren't there servants or something to do that?” She asked, and he wondered what had gotten into her. Less than a year before and she had gone on and on about privileged people abusing their power. He doubted that she had changed her mind the moment she became the privileged one. In fact, he imagined it was just the words of a lazy teenager.

And he wanted his daughters to have a normal life, and 'lazy' was a luxury he simply hadn't had when he was a child. He was happy for her, to some extent.

“Sure there are, but do I dare task them with such a precise mission? These suits protect the people of Ylisse! They deserve to be treated with respect, to be called by name, and as such...”

She looked just like _him_ , when he lost patience with Owain. With a raised brow and a flat stare and it was startlingly familiar on her face, but he smiled for her in spite of trailing off. He imagined she had no interest in the armor anyway. “Ah, anyway! What can I do for you, Nina?”

“How come you never told everyone in Nohr you were a prince?”

He wondered what that had to do with anything at all, but considering how suspicious she had been of her parents pasts since she had left her deep realm, he wanted to be as up front as he could be. He said “It was never my place. I went to Nohr to help destroy the dragon. I needed to be discreet, and to blend in. It made it easier to fade out that way.”

She was quiet after that, and Owain wondered what had gotten into her... but he went back to what he was doing. After all, they had a royal wedding to prepare for... and the armor would need to be in tip top shape!

“So...Even though everyone just thought you had no past at all... you really were a prince. A time-traveling prince sent to save the world?”

Owain smirked in her direction. “In a nutshell.”

“So your past... wasn't exactly the way I thought. You had a whole history that I had no idea about, and made yourself who you were because of it...”

“I... suppose so.” Owain's smirk melted into a frown, listening to her talk in circles. “...Nina?” He set aside the rag he had been holding, and turned to look at her better. “Is something else bothering you?”

She shifted uncomfortably and he knew that there was something on her mind. She opened her mouth to say it but nothing came out and he knew she was nervous. She chewed on her thumbnail and he knew she'd been dwelling on this for a while, but eventually she sighed a long sigh and said “I know you don't like to think about him anymore but... what about... _him_? What about his past?”

Owain was moved. Honestly, he was. She was asking him about Niles' past and wanted to know the truth—and although Niles had never been fond of sharing his history with people (and especially wouldn't want his daughters to know every detail) he felt like she should know. Maybe, he thought, she would be more understanding. Maybe she wouldn't be so judgmental, because gods knew she had jumped to call him a bad man more than once.

He smiled at her, he put both of his hands on her shoulders, and he tilted her chin up for a moment. “I miss him, Nina. That doesn't mean I don't like to remember him.” First and foremost. She knew that, didn't she? Didn't Ophelia? He wasn't living in a state of constant suffering. He missed his lover. It was normal. He still cherished the good memories.

She nodded her head and he continued. “Your papa had a hard life, too. He wasn't as horrible as you thought he was.”

“Okay, but...” she crossed her arms. “How hard?”

“If you're really willing to listen, take this.” Nina seemed put out by the rag that Owain put into her hand. She grumbled something he didn't catch. She picked up the rag and the polish and went to work, and Owain chuckled.

“In the darkest part of the world, where the sun didn't dare shine—roads nary touched by happiness—that was where your papa was born. He--”

“You can just call him Niles, you know.”

“--was dismissed. The only people who cared for him left him to die in those cold streets. Survival became his entire priority. Brigands took him in, a gang of _horrible_ stature, the very likes make grown men quake in fear. They knew not the line drawn between pain or pleasure or wrong or right. What they did, they did to stay alive and to sleep on the wet ground another night.”

“Alright, now how much are you embellishing, here?” Nina asked.

“None.” Owain was very serious, and he frowned at his reflection in the armor. “Nina, he suffered. He lost everything. He was beaten, and abused, and injured. Among... other things. And then, after _all of that_ , the gang that raised him abandoned him as well. They left him to die at the hands of the royal family. Once...”

He sighed. He wasn't particularly fond of the memory, and he certainly hated the mental picture it painted for him, but he said “Once, Lord Leo told me that Niles got on his knees and _begged him_ to be put to death, to be put out of his misery like a wounded animal.”

Nina was staring at him. A glance at her showed him that she was just hugging a helmet to her chest by then, but she still asked “And Leo spared him..? Is that why he works for the prince?”

“That is the very reason why. Leo gave Niles a new purpose in life, something to live for. He turned around after that. He left thieving behind—and even though some people still don't trust him, I assure you he is nothing if not loyal to Nohr.”

“Well _obviously_ if he picked it over us.”

For once he appreciated her sarcasm, but he still managed to say “It's complicated, Nina.”

“But... so what you're saying is his whole life was awful?” Something was wrong with her. She looked panicky. Jittery even. Owain watched her hug the helmet tighter. “Oh—Daddy I said _horrible_ things to him! I didn't know, I shouldn't have... I... he probably tried to tell me!”

“Is this...” Owain realized slowly, but when he did it seemed obvious the whole time. “Is this why you distanced yourself from him so much?”

“I thought he was a criminal! I thought he was selfish and greedy! How am I supposed to apologize? I'm never going to see him again!”

Owain shook his head from side to side. No, they would never see Niles again. That was very certain. He had been coping with that this whole time, but she must have only just realized she had lost something precious. “You probably won't get a chance, Nina, but don't fret. He would have forgiven you a hundred times—and then, just when you thought that was enough? An extra time. He would forgive you in excess.”

“How do you know?” Her voice was broken and scared. Owain wished he had better news. He wished he could say they could see him again, and that he could prove it. But this... he knew the answer to this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

“Because... Because on the day that you were born he took you aside, and he made you a promise. He said that your life would be better than his tenfold. He wouldn't have cluttered it up with resentmentor grudges. Come on. Give me that helm before you put a dent in it—you're squeezing too hard.”

“ _Dad_.”

“Mm?”

“The last thing I ever said to him was that I hate him. He must feel horrible! He must feel like this is the third time in his life he's been abandoned!”

Hesitantly Owain reached out, and he took the helmet from her. He swallowed thick, but it didn't make it any easier for him to breathe. He said “I did _not_ abandon him.”

“That—That's not what I...”

“G-Go. Find your grandmother—she was going to have you sized for your gown for Lucina's wedding.”

“...Are you..?”

No, he wasn't really, but he would live. “I'm going to be right here, polishing away. Alright?”

 

…

 

“Is something bothering you, sister?”

Nina looked up from staring at absolutely nothing. She'd been bummed out the entire evening. It had been two weeks since she'd asked her dad about Niles and... well she was still a little upset. Even more so, she was upset for _him_. He seemed really broken when that conversation had ended. He wasn't his cheerful self.

Ophelia looked beautiful in her gown, and Nina supposed she looked alright herself, too. The wedding party was in full swing. The whole world seemed to come together to see the Exalt get married. Lucina and Severa seemed _really_ happy too.

She sighed when her sister asked her that question. Was she okay? Probably. Just distracted. “I just wonder how dad is doing.”

Ophelia glanced up and looked in the direction that Owain was in. He was off to the side, with two people that Nina had only met once or twice. Their names were Morgan and Cynthia. Cynthia was a general in the army, she was around the castle a lot. Morgan was a tactician, as far as Nina knew... She was pretty certain they were married. They were _definitely_ together. Owain was laughing with them, smiling, but that didn't mean he was alright.

“He looks... just fine, from here.” Ophelia took a seat at the small table across from her sister, and she reached out to hold her hand. “I don't believe he ever planned to marry papa, you know. I don't imagine a wedding is hard for him to look at.”

Nina wished she could be so sure. “So? There's romance in the air so thick you could probably choke a man with it! I'm so distracted I can't even think up a good day dream.”

Ophelia raised a delicate eyebrow at her, and she pointed. Nina followed her gesture and it led her to look at a set of men. One had his hand on the other's shoulder, and they were sharing a laugh. “Do you see the way his gaze lingers upon the other's smile? Sparks of budding romance burst between them, stars in an otherwise darkened sky. Alas, this moment will be so short lived...”

Ophelia was good. Nina felt her lips curl into a dark smile. Yes, Ophelia was right. That _was_ a sight to behold. “Oh, that'll do. Mmhmm... look at the way his eyes light up—it's a case of puppy love if I ever saw it.”

But still, Nina looked away from the spectacle in front of her and glanced back at her father one more time. He was striking a pose, smiling, but... would he ever be happy again?

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

The story of how Niles was holding the newborn princess just seconds after her birth was a long and entirely stupid one. The king was being crowned that day, finally and officially. Niles had been more than amused when Laslow had leaned heavily against the wall and faked smiles whenever Xander or Peri cast him a glance.

He thought it was funny. After all, Niles knew exactly what was wrong and he had absolutely no intention of stepping in. He enjoyed watching people suffer (and _oh_ Niles knew this sort of suffering first hand) and he enjoyed seeing _Laslow_ suffer twice as much.

But then, when things got too serious to ignore something akin to _compassion_ guided him to help the man to the closest room (it _had_ to be the closest room) and hardly any time at all passed before the princess arrived.

She was lovely enough, for a baby. He didn't have the same swell of love for her that he'd had with his own children, obviously, but that... didn't stop his heart from clenching. His whole body seized up, he thought, after he'd wrapped her up in a towel.

The day Nina was born had not been unlike this. It had been sudden and a rush and he'd wrapped her up in his cape and when she cried for him he loved her. He'd made her a promise (one he couldn't keep, now) and he had been so _in love_. With both of them.

“Is something wrong?”

It was Laslow's voice, and Niles supposed he deserved to be concerned because here Niles was: frozen with a baby in his arms. Was she alright? Not this princess—she was fine—but was _Nina_ alright? Was Ophelia alright? Where were they now? He wondered if time passed the same—Ophelia would have turned fifteen by then. Or did time move differently, as it did in the deep realms? Maybe he'd missed everything. A year was a lifetime there. Maybe they had already lived their lives and died?

Were his children only dreams?

“Here.” It was gruff and clipped and Laslow looked at _Niles_ with concern. Shouldn't he have focused more on the baby that was still learning how to breathe and live in the real world? Niles left him there, promising only to send for Xander.

“Niles, wait!” He had called, but it was ignored.

Laslow reminded Niles constantly of the life that he and Odin could have had together, had he not chosen to leave. Perhaps if he had picked a different path, they would have been together. He hardly remembered to give word to the new King, hardly cared anymore. He just made for the nearest exit and pushed through the night to leave the party behind. He didn't want to be in attendance at a party that night.

His arms felt embarrassingly empty, but also heavy with the weight of his memories. He could remember his little girl. They'd spent a year with her before they left her the first time, for real. He taught her to walk, he watched her spit mashed up food in Odin's face, he'd laughed every time she raised her arms to be held. He remembered the day she met her sister, and she had _no idea_ what was happening... but she seemed to like her well enough.

He remembered the four of them, curled up together in one bed that was just too small for all of them. He remembered sleeping with Ophelia on his chest and knowing that Odin was practically hanging off the bed, but neither of them ever complained because it was comfortable anyway.

Was his family a dream?

 

…

 

Niles was angry when he found out what Leo was doing. Angry for at least three reasons but probably more, if he had bothered to count them off on his fingers. He wasn't his normal (polite?) self when he barged into his liege's study that day.

“Niles?” Leo had asked, and he set aside the book he had been reading. He marked the page with a ribbon that Niles couldn't identify off the top of his head, but he didn't particularly care either. He put his hands down on the desk, and he leaned over it. Very close to Leo's face—and the prince pulled away slightly. “You seem upset. May I help you?”

“I am a slut for your attention.” Niles murmured. Leo's face scrunched up for a moment, obviously displeased with the display of foul language. He cleared his throat.

“Why are you here? You were given the rest of the day off.”

“I heard a rumor.” Niles had heard word of someone in the castle looking into spells, and certainly not just any spells. “Word around the castle is that someone is looking for information on how to open rifts between realms.”

“Certainly. The deep realms were a valuable asset to us during the war. If there was a way to reach them without the help of Corrin, perhaps...”

Niles knew well and good it had nothing to do with the deep realms. He let Leo talk but he had absolutely already started to tune him out. It was likely for that reason that Leo sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I admit it.”

“I knew you'd come around.”

“Niles, hush. I have been looking into creating rifts between worlds. I thought perhaps... it would let you get to them. I can tell that you've been less than your best lately, and seeing as how you stayed behind because of me, it's the least I can do.”

“It's a waste of your time. Don't lose sleep over me.” Niles argued. It was a waste of time because it was impossible. It had to be. The only reason it was possible to jump into another world for Odin had been because a dragon had given him that ability.

“Well yes, actually it is. The amount of power it would take would kill a man—maybe two. It's not a task I'm capable of achieving. There you have it. Do you feel better now? I hope you didn't have your hopes up.”

He did feel better, momentarily. Somewhat triumphant that this person who was meddling in his life was denied their request. And yet... Part of him deflated. Imagine if he had been able to do it? The idea that he would see them again had made his heart race, however briefly.

“I should think you know better than to dwell on the past, milord.” He whispered. The past was hard. It was a dream. It was _over_.

Leo sighed at him and he shook his head slowly from one side to the next. He said “Niles... have you really moved on?”

Had he? Maybe. Maybe he had reached a point in his life where it did not matter that there had once been a family in it. After all, he'd moved on from his past every other time it betrayed him, had he not? But he didn't know. He didn't think he would ever truly be over this. He just knew that he was trying to accept it. He was trying to stop wondering what he could have done differently. He was done with that. He just wanted to try and stay in one piece again.

“I think I'll take my leave.” He said instead. Leo nodded his head.

“Have a good evening, Niles.” Quieter, he said “I wish I had been able to help you.”

Niles wondered what he had ever done to deserve to have the prince as his friend. Leo was truly remarkable... even if Niles hated the way he put his nose into his business. He had a good heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn if you haven't ever read mpreg more refined and tasteful than mine. jk jk but for real. if this seemed like a short ass chapter it was. :D


	4. Do You Look Up At The Same Moon And Stars (Or Are They Less Lonely Where You Are?)

Hot. It was hot that summer and Owain had spent the better part of that day avoiding the festivities his mother tried to bestow upon him. Nothing really felt right without Inigo to prank him or Niles to suggest they celebrate in a less traditional way. Severa was there to call him an idiot but that alone didn't fill the gap.

The sky was dark by then but the air was still muggy. He had been enjoying the silence, he supposed, but he wasn't disappointed by any means when his favorite ladies joined him under the stars. They laid down in a triangle, their heads all touching just slightly, just enough that Owain could hear their voices when they spoke.

“What are you doing out here, alone?” Ophelia asked. “Do the stars beckon to you?”

“Always.” Owain answered. He pointed upwards. “Look there, do you see where those stars draw together in the shape of a lion?”

He waited for one of them to get it. Nina did first. She pointed as well and said “Maybe if the lion had no nose!”

Owain rolled his eyes. “That lion is the soul of the great beast, slain by a great hero. The creature was so cruel and so monstrous that they sealed him away in the stars, never to reincarnate and always to suffer for his deeds.”

“And the name of this hero?” Ophelia asked.

“His name goes long forgotten—but a legend now.”

“Show us another?” Nina asked. “Are the stars different here, than in Nohr?”

Owain shook his head no, but since he knew she hadn't seen that he spoke up. “The stars are the same, but we call them different names. There are stories told here that Nohr has never known, and stories in Nohr that Ylisse was not blessed with. Look there,” He pointed upwards. “Look for hands.”

Ophelia spotted it this time. She reached out with both of her hands, like she could touch them if she tried. “I see them! Two hands reaching out!”

“It is called 'the lovers'. It is a story from Nohr. A few years ago, Niles showed me. Two hands that reach out but never touch, with a galaxy between them.”

“That's romantic.” Nina swooned. Owain had a feeling she would think so. It was right up her love-story alley, to be honest. “Two lovers, always close but never close enough—longing to reunite and feel the familiar warm embrace. Desperate to feel hot kisses and roaming fingers and whispers against their ears, heeheehee...”

What she said about it had Owain blushing. It was his own fault for telling her the story, really, but the way she'd manage to word that day dream of hers... struck a chord. He cleared his throat. “That was—vivid.” He chuckled nervously, and Ophelia heard it in his voice.

“Daddy,” she asked, and Owain prepared himself, he braced himself, because he knew she would say it. “Do those stars tell the story of your love for papa? Is that why you told us?”

He released a breath. If that was the worst thing she would say then he would be fine, and he said “It's really just a legend, Ophelia. Stories about myself are not written in the stars yet.”

“Would you go back to Nohr if you could?” Nina asked, and it took him by surprise. He hadn't _been ready_. That question cut through him like a knife that had dulled, it was jagged and unforgiving.

Would he?

It had been over two years. Since he had come back to Ylisse Nina had blossomed and opened up into a girl who loved and trusted her family again. Ophelia had began to grow into a young woman and was coming into her own beauties and charms. Ophelia was able to study magic with Lissa whenever she pleased, and Nina had gotten to know _everyone_ , and written novels about them and their imaginary relationships she composed.

Because they were recognized as princesses they were always safe. They spent their time together running through town and exploring Ylisstol and they were given every opportunity to be educated and experienced and _happy_.

In Nohr they were recovering from a war that ravaged them. They would be facing poverty increases and rations and depression for likely a few years—even with help from Hoshido. It would have been a challenge. In Nohr he would never have shared his past with Nina, and perhaps she would never have learned to trust him fully. In Nohr a chance stood to reason that Ophelia would feel the same way. What if the two of them ran off again? What would he do without them?

It was better in Ylisse. Even for them. Granted, they were the first heirs to this throne now, being direct descendants and both bearing the brand of the exalt. Nina as oldest would likely one day become queen, and did she know? He imagined part of her did, but she had no reason to worry about that yet. With luck Lucina would lead a long and happy life with her wife.

But... Even so, there were two people in Nohr that Owain missed so desperately he couldn't catch his breath sometimes... and part of him wished he could see them again, if only for a moment. Just to know they were safe and sound.

“No, Nina,” He said softly. “This was for the best.”

He pointed out more stars, he told more stories. Ophelia listened to the tales in rapture, but Nina fell asleep. He knew the moment she had because she'd shifted closer to him to steal away any warmth he had to give (and how she could be cold on such a hot july night boggled his mind). Eventually Ophelia moved closer too, but only to take his hand.

“Do you miss Inigo? He was your cousin wasn't he? Grandmother says you were more like brothers.”

“I miss him every day.” Owain answered, and he didn't miss a beat. “I've never not had him around before. Every day it's still shocking. It's strange to live in a world where the manual of justice isn't in constant danger of being read over by unworthy eyes.”

“Were that his eyes _were_ unworthy, father, but I believe you and I both know they were the eyes of a chosen one.”

Owain chuckled at her comment. Yes, it was true. Inigo had always been a chosen one. Not just any, either, but a chosen rival. His _very best friend_. He missed him dearly, but he didn't mourn that loss the way he did with Niles. Inigo was not at risk of being miserable. Inigo was in love, happy, taken care of. He was being held each night and treated like the prince he was. Owain had no doubts that Inigo was alright.

And he supposed, since Inigo had promised to keep a watch on Niles, that he should not doubt his well being either.

“Chosen before myself, if you can believe it. _Impossible_ as it may seem! He guided me through darkness in my life, and I carried him through his own. We were a force of unthinkable power!”

“An unstoppable team!” Ophelia cheered. When had she turned sixteen years old? How had it happened? She was precious and such a wise girl for her (still very young) age, but for a breath of a second Owain wondered how many years he still had with his daughters before they wouldn't want to stargaze with their dad anymore. How many years did he have left before they stopped asking him for his advice or to tell a story? What if this was the last time?

“Rivals to the end. As close as you are with your sister, I daresay.” Owain added. He hoped that Ophelia and Nina stayed close forever. Even if they outgrew their dad (and he knew they would) he hoped they still found comfort in weaving tales together.

“What do you miss the most about him?” Ophelia asked.

“Do you expect me to say his smile?” Owain answered her question with a question, and she nodded her head.

“I do remember it to be a lovely smile. He was a charmer!”

“I miss his power. Inexplicable power that would rise up within him at the most unexpected moments to best you in a fight, or to tackle you when you did something ultimately stupid (not that I often did!), or to rip journals right from your fingers... He had the power to find anything at all that might humiliate a man... and to tell everyone if only for the sake of stirring up trouble. I miss our shenanigans.”

“Sometimes I miss Nohr, too, Daddy.” Ophelia said in a quiet voice, and Owain didn't interrupt her to argue because she seemed so sincere in that moment. She rarely spoke of missing Niles, but he knew she suffered without him. She had always been close to him. She had always gone to him for comfort first—even before Owain—and he didn't know if that was because they shared a special bond as a circumstance of her birth or if it was simply because that man was _twice_ as comforting as he thought he was intimidating. He just knew that Ophelia was his baby girl. “I've learned so much in Ylisse, it's an incredible place! And I love Lucina, and grandmother and grandfather! You were... very brave to bring us here. Thank you.”

Owain was going to cry on his birthday, and honestly he thought maybe this would be the year where he finally didn't for once. But he didn't mind, because this time he thought he was crying in relief. At least he knew that neither of them resented him for his choice to leave, after all. But he laughed in an effort not to cry (it didn't work) and he thanked her, and Ophelia hummed quietly.

“I wonder if they look at the same stars that we do, where they are?”

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

Retainers were in short supply in Nohr. Two left for another world, one got 'promoted' to prince, and the few who were left had to pull twice their weight. It was far from the first thing on the list to take care of, Niles was certain. It didn't matter. Laslow always acted like he was still a retainer, rarely letting Peri do her tasks alone. Niles knew he was plenty good enough to care for Leo by himself. He'd done it before, after all.

Niles had also found himself watching out for someone else a great deal, though. _Soleil_. With two years of age she was mobile and a menace and never stayed where she belonged. As the crown princess she was to be watched at all times, and Niles...

Niles hated that he loved her. He didn't love _her_ , that was. He loved the memories of his own babies she gave him. When she squealed and laughed it didn't make him love her any more. It just made him remember the way that Nina snorted when she laughed just right. And... Nights like this, when the stars were out and Niles was watching the sky above him, she reminded him of Ophelia, because she liked to sleep on his chest.

Laslow usually fetched her before it got this dark, but he didn't appear until the stars were out and Soleil was practically asleep. Niles wasn't impressed that he laid down beside him. “You have such a way with children.”

Niles scoffed at the comment. He lifted her off of his chest (she wasn't thrilled) and pushed her into Laslow's arms. Laslow positioned her in the crook of his arm and she took comfort in that. She went back to watching the twinkling stars.

“Do you ever...”

“Don't.”

“...Think of when your own girls were this small?”

Niles groaned. Why did they have to talk about this every time? Privacy found him and so did Laslow and it always led back to Odin, one way or another. He said “Go suck a dick, Laslow.”

Such a precious little princess, still learning and still blissfully ignorant, but just the right age to repeat words out loud. Niles laughed _loudly_ when Soleil opened her tired mouth, yawned, and said plain as day “Dick!” before she went back to quietly laying against Laslow.

“Ah—no, no. That's not.. _Please don't teach her that_.” Laslow's discomfort made Niles feel better. Bless the mouths of babes, because they always had a way of saying something stupid enough to distract from the now. “Xander will kill me.” Laslow muttered in the end.

“One can only hope.” Niles tacked on. He breathed in and out, and eventually turned to properly look at the prince (who rarely acted like he was more than a servant, but his marriage vows had made it official, after all). “What did you come out here for, now, hm? To harass me again, I suspect? What if instead I chose the activity. I can find something much more pleasurable to us both.”

“I just wondered if you remembered what today was.”

Of course he remembered. Was it hard to forget? A day etched in his mind by an idiot making a fool of them both. “Tell me.”

“Today is his birthday. The 'fateful day when the light of Ylisse was met with _Owain Dark_ '.” Yes, Niles thought it was nice when Laslow said it. Sometimes he mocked him just enough that Niles thought it must have sounded like him. It was hard to remember, anymore.

“Mm.”

Silence was welcome. The sound of Soleil breathing deeply and evenly made Niles sure that she had gone to sleep. He closed his eyes and considered sleeping himself, but...

“You never answered, you know. Do you ever think of your daughters?”

“You're asking some awfully personal questions, Prince.” Niles muttered back to him. Almost spat it, because he hated being asked this. He hated when Leo asked him and he hated when Laslow asked him and he hated anyone who dared think about it. The past was over. Why shouldn't they just let him heal?

“You surely haven't moved on though, not really. How can you?”

Niles could feel his jaw clench while he tried not to snap too loudly. Still, it wasn't with any form of kindness that he said “Why not? It's been damn near three years. I'm young. Maybe I'll start looking for someone new.”

Laslow was quiet. Then, eventually, “You don't miss Owain?”

“Don't call him that.”

“Why do you always say that?”

“Because I miss _Odin_. I miss his stupid voice, and do you know what, Laslow? I can't even remember what his damned voice sounded like anymore. I miss my children and I can't see them—I can't... It's hard to _remember_ them, I...”

He stopped. He looked at the stars, and at the way they spelled out stories, and he wanted to remember. “ _Owain_ left me. He took my daughters and he went to a world where I can never see any of them again. I hate _Owain_.”

“Oh.”

Oh? Was that it? Was that some sort of understanding expression? Maybe he would see what Niles saw, then. But instead Laslow sighed, a dramatic and horrible sigh, and he went on talking like he had any business giving Niles advice.

“No matter what you want to think, Niles... Owain and Odin were the same man. A man who loved you so much he begged me to watch over you, and cried under these same stars trying to imagine a world without you. He didn't want to leave you behind. He wanted _so badly_ for you to go with him...”

“He could have stayed, then. You stayed. You're fine.”

“I'm not, though.”

And Niles supposed he hadn't been expecting to hear that, of all things. He looked once more in Laslow's direction, and he watched him while he spoke.

“I love my life with Xander and Soleil, but it's so dark here. We weren't meant to stay here. We flourish in the sun, in Ylisse. I'm _suffocating_ here, sometimes. It feels like when I try to breathe all I can do is choke on clouds. I miss my mother, and blue skies, and I miss my old friends. I miss Owain and Severa, too. Sometimes I still consider asking Xander to leave it all, to give everything up and go...”

Niles could feel his chest tighten. “Go..?”

“Home.” Inigo smiled at him, but it was such a sad smile. He reached out like he was going to touch Niles' shoulder, but he hesitated pulled his hand back (and thank goodness, because Niles was still hardly one for letting others touch him without permission). “Niles... I still... I still have my stone. My stone the dragon gave me, I can... Do you miss Owain? Truly?”

What was happening?

Niles couldn't breathe. Laslow still had the power to go to Ylisse. After all this time, all these years, and Niles had never known that. He could distinctly remember Leo standing up the day they left, saying they should speak to Laslow, and Niles wondering what in the world he could have done.

He could have gone with them, but he stayed behind. By staying behind, his stone was never used. It was just sitting there, a piece of magic so strong it could reunite him with his family. He swallowed thrice but it never seemed to make it easier for him to talk, when he said “What are you _saying_?”

Laslow was crying. Niles wasn't sure why. He cried all the time, really. He was the greatest cry baby of a man that he had ever met. But a little tear slipped down his nose while he laid on his side looking at Niles. “I'm saying...” He said, quietly but firmly. “I've decided you may have it, friend. If you truly wish to go to Ylisse, and to be with your family again. I will give you the stone, but know that it is a one way trip.”

“You...” Niles whispered. He had that kind of power, he really did? “You can..?”

“No. But _you can_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this before but this is based on the headcanon that all three (Owain, severa, and Inigo) had their own orb to get them home, not that they were sharing just one. surprise!


	5. I Don't Deserve Your Love (Oh No, I'll Never Let You Go)

Leo had been a little too happy to see Niles go, and he wondered if it was because he blamed himself. When it came down to it, everything that had ever happened in Niles' adult life was a direct result of that man's meddling. He was the one who spared him, the one who forced him to get closer to Odin ( _Owain_ , his mind chirped at him, because he wanted to call his lover by name when he saw his face again), he was even the one who slipped Odin that potion that changed their lives.

And honestly a part of Niles wondered who became the new test subject for Leo to poison just to see the effect. He wondered if every time Odin ever was ill was a result of Leo trying to identify the various unlabeled substances he came across. (Part of Niles also thought it was appropriate for Odin to be the one to 'name' them.)

Leo thought he was to blame for a lot of it but he wasn't the one who made it happen. Niles had always been the one who decided what he wanted. Leo had never been to blame, not really. If they truly hadn't wanted Nina, she wouldn't have been there.

Leo had been happy to see Niles leave because he wanted Niles to be happy—and Niles was never going to forget the man who gave him a reason to wake up every day for so long. But he was leaving Nohr, now. He had little with him, he kept little in the way of belongings. He kept lock picks, a change of clothes, a trinket here or there with some sentimentality.

Laslow was leading him out of the city. Out into an old forest, long forgotten by most. It was darker than normal there, where the trees blotted out any bit of light in their efforts to reach for it. Laslow stopped him once they were inside, in front of a tree that had fallen years and years before.

“This is where we were when we first appeared in Nohr. I think... this is the best place for you to leave from.” Laslow always wore gloves, every day. It protected his hands from the hilt of his sword and as a result Laslow's hands were soft and gentle. Niles rarely saw his bare hands, but he had held them once, when Soleil was born. They were not like Owain's hands.

Owain didn't wear gloves nearly as often as he should have. He had callouses on his hands that were more than obviously from a sword (and Niles always hated that he hadn't noticed that before he knew that magic was not his first skill). His hands were comforting, though, and Niles looked forward to the moment when he might hold them in his again.

This was all assuming that Owain still loved him. Laslow had never brought it up and Niles refused to. If someone as bitter as Niles could hold on to love for three years, then Owain should have had no problem. Owain was _better_ than Niles.

Laslow produced a round bauble. To him, it looked like nothing but a marble. The moment it was laid in his hand he could feel it swirling with magic, though. Laslow folded his hand over Niles', securing it was in his hold and that he didn't drop it. “Once you go,” He said, “There is no coming back. This is the very last time anyone will go between our worlds. You've said all your goodbyes, haven't you?”

“Mm, are you having second thoughts about sharing?” Niles asked (and he was actually worried to some extent).

“Of course not.” Laslow smiled at him, something genuine. It was almost touching. “I... I'm actually very happy in this decision.”

“You're not going to suffocate, now are you?” Niles cooed, and when Laslow let go of his hand he curled his fingers around that marble like it was the most valuable thing he had ever held. Maybe it was.

“Oh, not at all. On the contrary Xander has decided to put aside his duties for a short while. A vacation is just what he needs, and I think... It will do me good, too. It will be rewarding. When we return Nohr will undoubtedly have a task list as long as I am tall for their king, and we will both have our hands twice as full as ever.” He winked when he added “After all, the doo-dad did turn pink.”

Niles only found it in him to scoff, but it was hard not to smile just a _little_. He was, dare he admit it, _happy_ for Laslow. He wanted him to be happy, instead of to suffer. It was hard to get into the small group of people he felt that way about. He hoped Laslow knew it was an honor.

“Thank you, Laslow. All things considered I've been nothing but cruel. I'm surprised you would do this.”

“Oh well don't be too flattered!” Laslow crossed his arms, and shifted his weight to one side. “It isn't only for you, you know. I've missed three of Owain's birthdays. I'll miss countless more. I imagine this sort of gift will more than make up for it. Not to mention this is also for Nina and Ophelia. They need you, too. But...”

“But?”

“But I do have a request or two, if you don't mind.”

A request? That seemed like something Niles could handle. He nodded his head. “Well go on. If I mind I just won't do it.”

Laslow nodded his head. “First I would like you to tell Owain about Nohr, and that we are doing well here. Severa as well. And if he asks tell him all there is to tell, because I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from him anyway.”

“Mm, sounds reasonable so far.”

“When you arrive in Ylisse you will probably find your family in the castle, so go there first. Owain has lived there his whole life, after all.”

“Oh? A prince in a castle? Who would have guessed?” Niles chuckled. He would have only assumed that he would find Owain there, but he supposed the advice was welcome.

“Very funny, Niles. Do _not_ sneak in to that castle. I am begging you to arrange a meeting with Owain formally. I know that he will hear your name and grant it without a second thought.”

“Oh, that sounds like a lot of work.”

“Niles! The Halidom of Ylisse lives a life built on peace! The castle is very heavily defended to protect our Exalt. The very last thing I need is for you to be executed after I've given you this chance to go home!”

Ah, home. Niles was anxious about going there. He didn't know what Ylisse was. He didn't know what it looked like. He just knew that Owain was there, and Nina was there, and Ophelia, and that made it home. It must have been home. “I'll keep that in mind.” He promised, because Laslow _was_ giving him a gift he could never repay.

“Alright.” Laslow smiled at him, this time nervously. “When we were instructed how to go home, we were told to think of Ylisse and where we wanted to be. You don't know Ylisse to imagine it, but I had hoped... Maybe if you envisioned Owain's face. Do you... do you remember his face?”

“...” Niles remembered Owain but just barely. He didn't remember every detail of his face, but he remembered the exact curve of his grin and the way his ears stuck out a little. He hated himself for not remembering everything. He missed him _so much_.

Laslow's expression was sympathetic. “It's alright, Niles. I don't... I don't remember their faces either. I... It's not your fault.” He sounded like he might cry and that was something Niles hoped to avoid. But instead of crying chuckled. “It's not a problem. One thing you can never forget about Owain is his passion. You can do this. Go find him. If anyone can, I certainly think it's you.”

Niles knew that with only one wrong thought he could be lost in a void between worlds forever. He could end up someplace entirely different. He could die. He wasn't worried. He didn't remember the sound of Owain's voice, he didn't remember the details of his face, but he remembered him. He remembered his _love_. He remembered that his lips were always chapped and that his body had more scars than a man that good deserved. He remembered the way it made him feel when Owain hugged him and held him. He remembered how much he _loved him_. He would never forget that.

Niles disappeared.

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

The sun was too bright.

Brighter than Nohr, brighter than what he was used to. The limited clouds were fluffy and white and hardly did anything to shelter his vision. He only had one eye left, he didn't need to be blinded. When his vision adjusted he turned his head side to side to look around.

Green fields, a soft, dirt path. The air smelled distinctly like wild flowers. If this was the home Owain was from, he could see why homesickness came over him so often. It was nothing at all like Nohr. On the horizon, he saw it distinctly. A castle. He stood up, dusted himself off, and began walking in that direction.

It was only a short way into his journey that his stomach filled with butterflies and nerves. He was usually very composed, and he was an _expert_ at hiding his nerves, but Niles... he was a little anxious too. He needed to be in the right place. He had to be. When he came to that stone wasn't with him anymore. There was no second chance.

He heard the voices before he saw the bodies attached to them. “Did you see that flash of light?!” “Magnificent! Come! Let's investigate!”

Perhaps, he realized, he had made more grand of an entrance than he had expected. To have drawn attention from the locals, that was. A rift of light would surely catch anyone's attention. He continued walking, not bothered by the figures approaching him. He didn't imagine they were dangerous and if they were he would defend himself. He hoped they would give him directions, or confirm for him that he was in _Ylisse_.

Oh, but when he saw them up close he swayed. He recognized the younger first. She looked exactly the same. He'd had trouble remembering all the details before but he had no doubts in his mind. She was taller, her shape growing closer to that of a woman than a girl, but she still had those long, fluffy white locks. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Ophelia Dusk, a chosen maiden, and he _saw her_. She was _real_.

She didn't recognize _him_ first. She must not have, because the other one— _Nina—_ she ran to him. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and flung it on the ground while she sprinted their short distance, and she threw herself at him so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

She looked different. Her hair—her _beautiful_ blonde hair—was a deep brown now. It was almost a disappointment, but only because he had loved her for looking like her father. “You came home!” She cried, and she squeezed him around his chest and _cried_. He cautiously laid his arms around her shoulders. Would she break? Dissolve? Was _this_ all just a dream?

She didn't. She stayed put against his chest, he felt her tears through his shirt. He squeezed her tighter. “Nina...” Of all the people to be happy to see him he would have expected her to be the least. She had declared how much she hated him, after all, when they last spoke.

She didn't say any such thing now. “I'm so sorry! For everything! All of it! You're not the w-worst person e-ever.” Niles looked up, cast a glance at Ophelia, who was joining them now. She had her hands cupped over her mouth, covering up the sobs she made, but the poor thing was crying just as hard. He looked down at Nina again, and stroked her hair.

“ _Nina_.”

“No! I'm _so_ sorry, Papa! I really am, I missed you so much...”

Niles didn't really know if he was more startled that she was sorry or more startled she called him _papa_. He couldn't even remember the last time she'd done that, it hadn't been since she was just a wee thing. She'd stopped granting him that affectionate a term the day she ran off.

He cast another glance at Ophelia and opened up his arm. Nina seemed hesitant for a second but when she saw what he meant she moved over right away, and let Ophelia join her. He lowered his arm to wrap around her too, carded his hand through her hair, and he couldn't help thinking how different they looked. So grown up, and so beautiful where they had still been so young when they left. How was it that Nina was already seventeen?

He didn't want to admit he cried, but even if he had shed a tear or two it was hardly anything compared to the blubbering teenagers that clung to him. He couldn't have asked for a better greeting to a world he didn't know a thing about. Their hiccups and sobs were cute, he supposed. He thought they were just babies. Little things that loved and needed him just as much as they always had.

He sighed when he finally slid his hand down the back of Nina's head. Her hair was still in braids, so not too much had changed, and he asked, “Since when has your hair been this color, love?”

He hadn't meant for her to get worse (was it possible at that point?) but she sobbed all over again when he spoke to her so affectionately. As if he had ever spoken to her with anything but love, honestly. “S-Since we got back. It's—Dad's is too—it's his... it's...”

It was his hair color? Niles supposed Owain had mentioned veiling his true appearance once or twice in passing. He didn't pay it any mind back then. But he heard her hesitation and he waited for her to speak up. “Yes?” He prompted. She slammed her fist hard against his chest, pushed herself away from him. When she did Ophelia stepped back too, and reached up with a curled finger to wipe away her own tears.

“You came back for him!” Nina cried, and she threw her arms around his neck again and went on with her wobbly words. “It's so r-romantic!”

“You're wailing right into my ear, you know.” He said it, but he trailed his hand over the small of her back to soothe her while she cried.

“He's going to be so h-happy! It's just like a romance novel!”

“I came here for all of you.” Niles whispered, but it was lost to Nina's incoherent nonsense. She went on and on, spewing about how happy she was and how sad she was and how she'd missed him and how sorry she was and Niles didn't stop her, but he also hardly listened. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it himself anyway. He was with his daughters.

Ophelia composed herself and leaned against his arm and he smiled softly. He could have never lived a second longer and he may die happy knowing he'd seen his daughters again, and that he had been blessed with their love.

“You should go to him! You should go right now! He missed you _so much_.” Nina whimpered. She seemed very conflicted. The poor thing wanted to hug him so badly, but every few seconds she tried to push herself away, because she wanted him to find Owain.

He would find Owain soon enough, he had no doubts. Ophelia wrapped her arms tight around his bicep, holding him close to her, and she nodded her head at Nina's gibberish. “True love will prevail, Papa.” She chirped in her docile little voice. She also looked up, and Niles tried to follow her gaze, but he was unsure what she saw beyond a blue sky. “The lovers will be reunited at last! Pray, a new star is born to join their hands forever.”

He had no idea what she meant.

 

…

 

“Nina? Your chosen fingernails are _digging_ into my eyes. I told you I wouldn't look, alright? Would you let go of my face?” Owain was practically begging at this point. It was awkward anyway. She was at least a head and a half shorter than him, she had to yank him down to hold her hands over his eyes and _good grief_ it was hard to walk like that.

“Do you promise? You have to absolutely promise. Do you hear me?”

Owain felt sweet relief when she let go of him, and he stood up straight. Instinct willed him to open his eyes but he kept them shut anyway so she would trust him and he wouldn't have to face her wrath. She was a tiny teenage girl, but her wrath was _furious_. He blindly reached out for her hand, and she wrapped both of them around his to lead him.

“What's gotten into you?”

“Daddy this is the greatest birthday present in the _entire world_. You're going to be so happy you'll _die_.”

“A joyous death, I imagine, but not the heroic death I'd had in mind.” He teased her, and she scoffed. Still, while she led him (and gods above knew he was nervous to trip over a table or something) he said “I was happy with spending the evening with you and your sister yesterday. There was no reason to go out and get a post-birthday gift. Let me guess... Have you scammed anymore butlers into kissing?”

“Oh, trust me, you'll forgive this gift for being a day late.” She giggled, and Owain wondered what was happening. She sounded very confident, but he... wasn't really a man for gifts. It hardly mattered. Anything she had in mind would probably be cherished, if only because it was from his daughter.

His eyes weren't ready for the sunlight when she guided him into the courtyard. He kept them shut but his eyelids looked furious and red in front of his eyes, and he scrunched his eyes shut tighter. Nina stopped him where he was, and he felt her release his hand and take a few steps back.

“Okay,” She said, and he blearily forced his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a man's figure held close to Ophelia, and reflexively his hand twitched for his sword. But... well it had only just touched the hilt before he let go of that thought.

Pieces started clicking together in his brain. The posture, the hair, the skin, the sharpness of his gaze _(oh,_ that shade of blue was precious to him)... it all came together to form the man he never in his life thought he would see again. Ophelia ran, she left his side and joined Nina to Owain's left. His gaze _immediately_ followed her. He watched his daughters.

How had they done this? How had this happened? Were they responsible, or just delivering good news? He laid his eyes on Ophelia, who had just been standing with him. Touching him. He mouthed the words “Is this real?”

But she nodded at him with her hands clasped in front of her chest and Nina waved him forward, and when he turned to look at him again he had his arms crossed in such a familiar stance that a tiny, nervous noise crawled up out of Owain's throat.

His breathing actually stopped. He was holding his breath. _Why?_ It did nothing but make him dizzy while he took slow, nervous steps. One boot in front of the other, looking no where but that face. Such a familiar face, familiar hair, that patch over his eye, that smile _gods that smile_.

His steps were faster. Niles was moving too, he was walking towards him, and with each step closer he looked so perfect and so familiar and then they were together. Just there. Standing. Staring. Breathing. Niles was breathing. Owain still wasn't. He couldn't. It hurt. His chest burned. He was looking at Niles' face, and he just... he couldn't imagine how an hour ago he couldn't really remember that face because it was here now and he was still _so in love with it_.

He clicked his tongue. Owain's attention snapped down to his mouth, he watched him curl his lips into a smirk. He watched them form each syllable of the sentence he spoke. “I like your hair.”

He would have blushed if he had the good sense to, because Niles spoke to him in that _tone_. “Is this a dream?” Owain asked, and it came out in a rasp because he didn't know how to use his own voice in that moment. Niles reached out and pinched him.

He pinched him. Owain didn't even try to stop him. He didn't even flinch, but sure enough it hurt. He turned his attention back up to those lips that had pulled into something devious and Owain threw his arms around him. All the breath he had been holding left him in a _whoosh_ when their chests pressed together and he hugged the ever-loving _hell_ out of him.

He could feel his heartbeat against his chest but he just felt empty. He felt like now that he'd let go of that breath there was nothing else left, he couldn't breath in again. If he did he wanted to breathe Niles in, to absolutely never let go. But Niles slid his hands down to the small of his back, and Owain slid his hands so that they could brush over Niles' neck. Their foreheads touched, Owain stared at him still. This man was here. Alive and here. Holding him and here. Owain wasn't really aware that he'd been crying until he felt one of his own tears roll down the side of his chin.

Niles chuckled ( _oh so familiar_ ) and he whispered “How long will you make me wait, pet?”

  
It wasn't as if Niles was particularly taller than him but Owain pushed off the platforms of his feet when he leaned up to kiss him. It happened so fast and so hard that it hurt his teeth.

Owain had dreamed of this moment once or twice or eighty times. In some dreams it was delicate, in some dreams it was heartfelt. In the best dreams, however, it was _raw_. It was ultimately just like Niles had always been. Owain wanted that kiss. He wanted a kiss that took him back to the way things had always been.

He slipped his hands up into his hair and he _pulled it_ because damn if he wasn't going to be kissed the way he wanted. He pulled his hair and Niles _hummed_ at him and it was incredible. It was the sound of him passing judgment. Niles bit Owain's lip and Owain _moaned_ and he whined and he _groped_ to keep a grip on his hair, on his neck, on his shoulder, _anything at all_ because what if he let go and it was all a dream after all?

He tasted the same. Was it normal to remember the way a man tasted? Niles tasted distinctly like _bliss_ , and Owain had missed every second of him. He had missed, he realized as it happened, wandering hands that trailed lower and lower down his back with each breath or swipe of his tongue. This was perfect. This was the greatest moment of his life, he thought, and if he woke up and it was all a dream he would be hard pressed not to die on the spot of a broken heart.

Ophelia leaned closer to Nina. She whispered “Perhaps we should give them privacy to stoke the fires of their love?”

Nina shook her head very slowly and chewed on her thumbnail. “Oh no, if they're going to 'stoke' anything right here, they're basically inviting us to watch.”

When they stopped kissing it was more because Owain was crying than because he couldn't breathe anymore. He was practically an expert at not breathing by that point. There was really nothing fair about kissing someone until their skin was flush (but exactly what he wanted) when they were trying their hardest not to outright cry like a baby. He actually winced when Niles thumbed away a tear for him, and as if he needed an excuse he said “ _Gods_! I love you, I...”

A chuckle made him smile a tiny, hopeful smile. “Oh, I assure you, the feeling is very mutual.” Owain closed his eyes and Niles slid his hand through his hair, touched his face, like he was testing to see that it was the same man and the same mouth and the same jaw. He kept his eyes shut while he asked, breathlessly, “How did you get here?”

“Your cousin.”

 _Inigo_. It was a heartbreaking realization that he would never see him again, but he loved that asshole so much for the sacrifice he made. He was so _happy_. His eyes opened with a start when he was kissed again, but only just a peck, and his thoughts were scattered but he knew one thing he needed to say. He reached out and curled his fingers into the cape Niles wore and he said “I am so, so sorry I left you behind. I...”

A fingertip on his lip silenced him, and Niles said “Please, don't.” Owain kissed his finger and nodded his head. He took a step back from Niles, just to look at him. He pushed his hands through his own hair and finally he laughed—it broke his tears. He was there. He was real, and in Ylisse, and he loved him _so much_. He didn't deserve his love, or his forgiveness, but he knew he had it anyway.

He would never let him out of his sight again.

  
  


…

  
  


“Woooooooow....” She stood on her toes, and Niles hesitantly let her get closer than he was comfortable with to 'inspect' him. She was exactly what he should have expected, a little too eccentric but not nearly as crazy as her son. Lissa shared her smile with him, though, and it put Niles at ease in spite of the situation. She kept her hands to her self (Niles was thankful, really) but she was _so close_. He was tempted to reach out and bite her nose clean off her face. “You're not really... what I expected...”

“Oh, no? Did dear sweet Owain forget to mention the eye patch?”

“What? Oh—not that, silly! You're just... a giant. Is everyone in Nohr so tall? You're taller than Owain! But he did say you look just like Ophelia and he was right! Just like her! Or, she looks like you, I suppose.” Lissa giggled and stepped back.

Lon'qu was very stoic. He was very handsome. Owain came by it honestly—even if it was blended together with his mother's excitement. He had yet to do more than grunt really, and... Niles actually thought, deep down inside somewhere _stupid_ , he hoped that Owain's parents liked him.

“...But now that you mention it, I don't think we've ever had a prince with an eye patch before!”

“Ah, I am no prince.”

“Um...” Lissa tilted her head. “You're married to one, aren't you?”

Owain choked from off to the side, and Niles felt the devil's grin form on his face. “My, my... Didn't tell mommy dearest that these princesses were born out of wedlock, did we, pet?”

“She never asked!”

“ _Owain_! You're not married? Why were you taking magic baby making potions if you weren't even married?! You should really have planned ahead!” Lissa scolded him. Scolded! Like he was a child and Niles thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy getting to know Lissa. Especially if it meant dragging every embarrassing secret out of his lover, for the rest of their happily unmarried lives. After all, what difference did a vow make? Niles was a man of action. He slipped away from Lissa, closer to Owain, and he put his hands on his shoulders. Owain slumped under his weight.

“Why would you do this to me?”

“I just know how you love being in the spotlight. But I did promise to spend time with Nina and Ophelia this afternoon, you see, so I'll have to be going now.”

“What? You're _leaving me here_? To tell this story alone?” Oh, what a delightful tone of voice. Betrayal, he imagined, but with a hint of laughter. It was very cute.

“I trust no one else to tell the tales of _Odin Dark.”_ He leaned close, brushed his lips against Owain's ear. He kissed him there, not very discretely either. Owain blushed something tiny, unused to his parents witnessing that display, which really did nothing but encourage Niles. He whispered then, a sound perceptible only to the man who he was currently making a fool of. “You'll cum more times than you can count, tonight, if you live through this trial.”

Owain's whole face stained red. Lissa looked curious—Lon'qu looked away... Niles was more than happy to let them wonder endlessly what he had whispered into their son's ear.

Living in Ylisse was going to be _fun_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been fun friends i'm gonna go write my modern owainigo now. Also now i have to add marxlow to the list of stuff i'm gonna do. and no joke i already have that plotted out too so we'll see which comes first.


End file.
